cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Blue Leadership Ensuring Unity
BLEU is an MDAP bloc of alliances on the Blue Sphere with close ties to The Initiative =Charter= 'Blue Leadership Ensuring Unity (BLEU) Treaty' The treaty for stability of the Blue team through unification 'Article I. Before the Amble' Treaties of Friendship, Cooperation and Mutual Assistance rock. The Blue team does not have one of those. Oh wait, now we do! 'Article II. The Establishment.' A. Signatories shalt not threaten force against other signatories. In fact, they agree to play nice in general. We will all settle our differences through diplomacy and the mailing of cupcakes to one another. Poisoned cupcakes are not allowed, “special” cupcakes are okay. B. New guys can join us as full signatories if they ask nicely and are approved unanimously by the existing signatories. 'Article III. Governing Body.' One (1, Uno, Un, I, …) member from each signatory is going to be an ambassador to the BLEU organization. They will handle normal business and operations under this treaty. It’s hard and demanding work that includes: voting on new signatories, nominating Senate Candidates, deliberating and voting in expulsion proceedings, and other things as they come up. These ambassadors should be given the authority to cast votes in a quick fashion--without consulting their alliance--in cases of extreme urgency. 'Article IV. The James Bond Part.' We aren't going to spy on each other, no matter how sexy we look in tuxedoes. Also, if we discover something juicy about you, we'll whisper it in your ear. 'Article V. The Rambo Part.' A. If a signatory gets attacked, we’ve got your back. B. If you don’t want our help, that’s cool too; we’re still friends. C. Some of us may be tired, hung-over, or have our significant others visiting for a few days, so we can’t always come out to fight. We hope you understand. But we’ll still try to loan you some money or let you borrow the car if it’s for a good cause. We can also yell at people for you. We’re good at yelling. D. We have other friends too; so if you get into a fight with them, we’ll just step back and videotape it. We can split the film’s profits after the war is over. E. Is somebody prank calling you? Did their dog crap on your lawn? We’ll help you beat them up if you want. 'Article VI. Statement of Sovereignty.' We enjoy being Blue Team people, but we have our own lives to run too. We are free to make our own decisions about stuff. 'Article VII. International Hand-shaking.' A. We like each other already, so let's not do something to mess it up. No treaties with our enemies, especially ones who’ve taken our lunch money. Big-hug time. C. The BLEU Organization will name up to three people we want on the Blue Team Senate. Signatories will require their members to vote in such a way that BLEU's candidates all gain Senate seats. 'Article VIII. Cementing and un-Cementing.' Everybody say AYE before they sign and we all have to agree before changing this nifty document. 'Article IX. The Boot Part.' If three-fourths of us don’t like you anymore, then you have to go to your room and think about what you’ve done. Bye. 'Article X. Conclusion and Signatories.' In celebration of the Blue Team and our collective awesomeness, the following Alliances do hereby affix our names and insignia to the great Blue Leadership Ensuring Unity (BLEU) Treaty. ... =Membership= The original membership consisted of NpO, MCXA, GDA, SOUL, Shadowhood, FCO, OcUK, IBC, and NV. IBC dropped out of BLEU on August 1, 2007 when it merged with The Distinguished Lords of Pridia to form Global Order of Darkness. WAPA joined BLEU on August 12, 2007 and they left on September 9, 2007. Category:Alliance groups